


Loverary

by FieryRie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi likes to spend their own time in the library.





	Loverary

Akaashi was busy looking for another book to read in the library since he got a lot of free time in the weekend. He's been a fan of fiction novels so he's now in the said section, eyes roaming and checking interesting book titles. He was trapped in his own world that he didn't notice a taller man whose eyes are looking up on a novel he's interested in on the above shelves and they suddenly bumped with each other, stumbling and falling in the cold floor.

 

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!," the stranger apologized, quickly standing and extending a hand to help him get back to his feet.

 

Akaashi took the hand and fixed himself immediately. He brushed off the dust that stuck up to him before facing the man. His heart almos skipped a beat when he saw who it was.

 

Bokuto Koutarou. A senior whom he's been crushing for since the moment he saw him seriously reading in the library. He was just so good-looking, that black and white streaked hair that looks so cool and those golden eyes that looks so lively when he's laughing outside of the silent place.. just perfect.

 

He didn't know that he was staring til a palm waved in front of his face. "Hello? Are you alright?"

 

Akaashi cleared his throat and looked down, hiding his now burning face. Why is he even thinking? "Y-yes, I am. I-I'm s-sorry. I wasn't looking!"

 

Bokuto flashed a bright smile. "It's fine, I wasn't on focus too. I'm Bokuto, by the way."

 

 _Of course, I know your name already._ But he didn't voice that out. "Akaashi. Nice to meet you."

 

We shook our hands and Akaashi definitely knew that it was the end of their conversation. He was about to go back on looking for any book when Bokuto called him.

 

"Akaashi. Mind to have coffee with me?," the dual color haired boy asked in a shy voice, biting his lip after and cautiously looked at him.

 

The ravenette's gasped in surprise. His crush is asking him to hang out! "I don't.. mind. Uhm. Now?"

 

Bokuto's face lit up that it almost rivaled the shining sun and grabbed Akaashi's hand as he pulled him outside. "Yes, now. Bet you know this coffee shop which serves the best peppermint latte!"

 

"Vallé Veu? My friends work there so I sometimes get free cups of coffee or free slices of their sweet cakes," he bragged, grinning widely at the awed Bokuto.

 

"Really?! Why, you're so lucky! I envy you. Tell your friends to give me some freebies too!," Bokuto chirped happily.

 

Akaashi found himself laughing softly and he noticed that his company is staring at him. "Do I have some dirt in my face?," he asked, feeling suddenly conscious.

 

"You don't! It's just that, the way you laugh is really adorable," Bokuto commented absentmindedly.

 

The smaller man's face turned a shade of pink upon hearing his senior's words. He thinks that Akaashi is adorable! "T-thank you. You're handsome, by the way."

 

Bokuto's head immediately turned at him, wide-eyed and gaping. "W-what?"

 

'What the heck are you doing, Akaashi?!,' he scoldem himself. He just told his crush that he finds him handsome and there's no denying it because Bokuto surely heard him. "Uh.. y-you're handsome..?"

 

Bokuto bit his lip as his face burned and his ears also became red in embarrassment. "Thank you."

 

They both awkwardly entered the café and picked on the menu. The older one ordered his favorite peppermint latte and black forest cake while Akaashi chose cappuccino and a plate of chocolate cookies. The pair sat on a table near the corner, silence still hovering them. How did they even get in this situation?

 

"S-so.. you like fiction books?," Bokuto broke the silence.

 

Akaashi fidgeted in his seat. "Yes, and you're more on romance novels, right?"

 

"How did you know?"

 

He smiled sheepishly. "I have always spent my free time in the library and you're usually there, too, right? I often see you in the romance section, that's why."

 

"So, you too," Bokuto said, almost in a whisper, his lips ghosting a smile.

 

Akaashi blinked in confusion. "What do you mean, Bokuto-san?"

 

To his surprise, the senior clasped his hand. "I always see you in the library and you look so enthralled whenever you are reading that I just can't stop myself at looking at you. You're one fine man, Akaashi."

 

Shocked at the confession, Akaashi was left stunned. He didn't know what to say, he never expected it. "I.. Uhm.."

 

"To be honest, I often debated with myself whether I'll approach you or not. You just seem intimidating that it scares me to talk to you. I never found a chance. Actually, I have known your name long before already," Bokuto continued, eyes staring at Akaashi's own depths, showing every sincerity he can muster.

 

Akaashi pulled his hand back from Bokuto's grip and the latter's face fell immediately. "If I'll be honest too, you've been my crush for years now and I've been contented with just watching you from afar. But.. this is just.. going on so fast..? I mean, I'm happy that you see some interest in me, it's just that..," he trailed off, words not coming up in his fiddled brain.

 

"Hey, hey. It's fine. I'm not asking you to go out with me already, I mean yes I would like that but not now. If you find this fast then we'll take it slow, alright? I really just want to release these.. uhm, my bottled up feelings for you. Will you give me a chance?," Bokuto stated, drawing circles in the back of Akaashi's hand. He was smiling in hope, and the other can't just destroy that.

 

The ravenette pursed his lips. Bokuto is just so kind and considerate. He had observed him in the school, the way he mingle with others, the way he tells a story with matching actionsㅡ he always looked so cute and charming to Akaashi's eyes. And now, his long time crush is sitting across him, confessing and asking for a chance. It's like he was dreaming, and if he is, he wouldn't want to wake up anymore.

 

The dual color haired man took his silence in a negative manner. "Y-you see, you can say 'no' if you don't want to. I won't force you in anything, I understand that it's all a sudden and I surprised you. It's just.."

 

Bokuto was cut by Akaashi when the latter put a finger in his lips. "I'll give you a chance, Bokuto-san," he said, smiling warmly.

 

The senior blinked slowly, as if absorbing what just his beloved said. "R-really?! You will?! Oh my God! Thank you, Akaashi! You won't regret it. I promise," Bokuto cheerfully exclaimed, happiness visible in his handsome face.

 

Their order came finally and they dig in, both glad with the progress they earned just because of an incident. Who thought that their loved library will be the way to meet the love of their lives?

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while.


End file.
